<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contracts by scrapmetal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562321">Contracts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapmetal/pseuds/scrapmetal'>scrapmetal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, i guess lol, its going here, its really disjointed but i like it so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapmetal/pseuds/scrapmetal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They always say that if you name it you'll get attached. They never say anything about when it names itself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett &amp; Jango Fett, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Jango Fett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Contracts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wrote this in like 30 minutes right before going to sleep. saying this as a warning</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They always say that if you name it you'll get attached. They never say anything about when it names itself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's easy to forget you're alive when you talk to a Kaminoan scientist. Well, that's not exactly true, but if one of them starts talking about your genome, your biological strengths, your psychological weaknesses… Well. They have a way of speaking that makes you forget that you're more than just a list of features on a wall. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course if it's easy to forget your own personhood, you might end up agreeing to deny the personhood of thousands of life forms, but that comes a bit later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unaltered is a nice statement. A nice, transparent promise. It might make you wonder what alterations might've been made, what was done to the rest, but you aren't here for the rest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until they remind you about the other half of the contract.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CC-2224 was very determined. They all were, but this one had a streak you could identify a mile away. You didn't think that was in the contract. You were pretty sure it said the opposite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn't help that your <em> ad </em> seemed to forget that these clones weren't made to be playmates. Not that anyone had told him. You didn't think it would need to be said. That, most <em> definitely, </em>wasn't in the contract. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I can tell them all apart! They're my <em> vode! </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You freeze at the word spoken by your only child. You don't say anything about how you can tell them apart too. Easily, even. At least the mistake of teaching them Mando’a wasn't a mistake in the contract. Usually it wasn't a mistake at all, but sour regret crept into you as your son spoke. The regret wasn't fair, and so all you gave him was a hopefully patient smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Vode An </em> seemed like an easy next step. In what? You don't really know anymore. They enjoy it though, and so you continue. They catch on easily, stars in their eyes. You tweak the lyrics a bit, because as <em> Mando </em> as they are, they won't be fighting for Mandalore. But they are <em> Mando </em>, even if that wasn't in the contract. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Kote </em>. The first name. It fits him, you admit out loud. It was something that was needed, you think. Very quietly, so no one can hear. More come soon. Wolffe, Fox, Bly, Ponds, Rex… Even more out in the bowels of the cloning facilities. Kote wasn’t the only one to start it. It would've always come, you realize, contract or not. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They're older now. Their <em> ori’vod </em> is not. You can't look at them, because the contracts didn't say anything about this. You keep your young <em> ad </em>to yourself and sign more contracts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There's <em> jetiise </em> now, which you hate. That was in one of the contracts, but another seemed to cancel it out. It's been ten years though, and you're back to hating it. The contracts never changed, but they'd been broken. They had said nothing about Kote. Cody..? <em> Kote.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>You think you've failed. It seems that way, because your head isn't where it's supposed to be and you really shouldn't be able to think about your failure at all. It's a real shame you <em> can </em>think, though. Because you realize how easy it is to tear a contract, and you don't have any way to do that now. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you want coherent writing from me, check out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865082/chapters/57364069"><span>no care no cause</span></a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>